Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders
by davidkun799
Summary: Due to unexpected circumstances, the entire Vanoss and Friends crew were sent to different anime worlds. In each world, they will have to work together with various anime characters in order to find a way back home. However, an evil has been arisen in their world and it is up to them to defeat this evil and save the world. Rated M for lemon, blood, gore and tears.
1. Prologue

Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

Disclaimer: I don't really own Black Bullet nor Vanoss and Friends and other franchises. If you don't believe me, read my other stories.

Author Note: This is the first time I'm doing a crossover between Black Bullet and Vanoss and Friends. I'm not an expert of portraying characters in my stories but I'm trying to portray as much as their original selves. Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK will appear in this story. The others will appear later on as the story progresses but right now, Daithi and Basically will make an appearance at the beginning. The Prologue takes place at the end of Episode 13 of Black Bullet and throughout the middle of Basically's Modern Warfare Remastered Funny Moments video just before Daithi was killed by an online player and before Basically died in the game again.

Prologue: Two sidekicks, one sudden change

 _NEWS REPORTER: It has been two days since the victory of the Battle of Kanto, and it looks that the construction of the 32_ _nd_ _Monolith is making progress. By now, the monolith has already reached nearly 300 metres in height, and for some reason, it has somehow affecting Gastrea greatly in the area. People are advised that they should treat their children if they suffer some disease._

Kazumitsu listened to the radio with precision. It was two days since Rentaro and his army were victorious at the Battle of Kanto but for some reason, Kazu was feeling discontent with the current events. The car finally stopped at the Dojo, where his contact was.

"Sir, we have arrived." Kazu's assistant said

"Ok. Just give me two minutes. I'm going to make a call."

"Yes, sir."

Kazu grabbed his phone from the glove compartment and rang his phone.

"Hello."

 _Voice: Who is this?_

"Am I speaking to a 'Daithi de Nogla'?"

 _Voice: How did you know- WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!_

"Sir, are you sure that he's the best option?"

"Yes. He's probably the next part to my plan."

 _Voice: URGH! I'M DONE!_

"Kazumi, I want you to teleport this man to the dojo shrine. He is the man I need."

"Yes, sir." Kazu's assistant, now name Kazumi, finished speaking

While Kazumi was working on the teleporter, Kazu was smiling evilly to himself.

 _That bitch, Kisara… What she doesn't know that I've already planned ahead. Kisara, how would you feel if you encounter the man who has no idea what lies ahead. Nogla, your time is come…_

"Sir, the teleporter is ready." Kazumi said

"Right. Nogla, prepare to be surprised." Kazu finished as he pressed the button…

November 2015 (Daithi's Perspective)

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!" Daithi screamed in rage

I AM WILDCAT: Dude, these kids, I hate these kids, I hope the die in a house fire. Fuck them and their families!

"URGH! I'M DONE!" Daithi screamed in rage again. However, after he finished screaming, he can sense something wrong with his computer screen.

"What the Fuck is wrong with my screen?" Daithi asked

 _Basically: That's what I get for being a FUCKING IDIOT!_

 _Mini: I'm hap- We are having a good time and having fun at the same-_

 _Basically: SHUT THE FUCK UP, TO- URGH!_

 _Mini: We are all having fun now._

 _Basically: Mini, shut your fucking, British-Irish nu-bias mouth. I swear to god._

 _Mini: We are all having-_

 _Wildcat: Wait guys. Where's Nogla?_

 _FourZer0Seven: For once, Wildcat's right. Where is Nogla?_

 _Wildcat: Fuck you, Scotty. Nogla, is your microphone working?_

'Yeah but my screen suddenly turned off by itself. I don't know what is going on."

 _Basically: Maybe your screen has been broken from the inside._

"It can't be broken from the inside. I've already checked the screen from the inside. Nothing has been melted."

 _Mini: Not only that but for some reason, you have been disconnected from the game as well._

 _Wildcat: How is that possible?_

 _Murksman: What's going on?_

 _FourZer0Seven: Nogla has been disconnected from the game and his screen has stopped working._

"Is there any other way for me to continue- Wait, can you hear that?"

 _Basically: What?_

 _Wildcat: I can't hear anything._

 _Murksman: Me neither_

 _FourZer0Seven: Same here_

 _Mini: Same goes to me as well_

"I think that- OH FUCK! AHHHHHHHH!" Nogla screamed

 _Everyone else: NOGLA!_

"AHHHH! HELP!" Nogla screamed again

 _Mini: What's wrong, Nogla?_

"BLUE LIGHT! BLUE LIGHT! IT'S SUCKING ME IN!" Nogla screamed again for the third time as his entire body was covered with a dark-blue aura before he disappeared; leaving everyone shocked and stunned by this sudden turn of events.

 _Wildcat: What the fuck just happened?_

 _Murksman: He just straight out, disappeared. Vanished into thin air._

Mini: We need to call Vanoss, Delirious, Cody, Panda, Moo, Ohm, Lui and Bryce and inform them of what happened.

Basically: Wow… I'd never thought that you would be serious in this situation.

Mini: Never mind! Let's contact the rest of our crew!

FourZer0Seven: I agree with Mini for one

Wildcat: Same here

Murksman: I'm not sure about this but I'll do it

Basically: This is for Nogla!

Everyone else: FOR NOGLA!

Chat ended

BasicallyIDOWRK disconnected from server

MiniLadd disconnected from server

I AM WILDCAT disconnected from server

I AmMurksman disconnected from server

FourZer0Seven disconnected from server

Kazu's plan in motion

"You are one of the pieces of trash that should have died in the third battle!" Kisara shouted

"Hah! A true villain doesn't die! Money is my best resource, and while 'Death' is knocking on my doorstep, I can use that chance to flee with my life!" Kazu shouted in determination

 _Hah! What she doesn't know is that Nogla will arrive before I can face her off! I can use him as a chance to defeat Kisara in combat! This is just a piece of cake!_ Kazu thought evilly

Kisara was silent before she stared at him with unrivalled rage.

"Fine. Both parties find a witness." Kisara said

Nogla's arrival, Kisara's rage, Rentaro's regret (Kazumitsu Tendo and Daithi de Nogla vs. Kisara Tendo)

"I, Kazumi Shiina, am here to watch this duel. I swear that, if one of the participants is killed in this duel, I will not go to the police or any other administration of the law." Kazumi said

"Seriously, do you two have to go with the duel right now?" Rentaro worriedly asked

"Rentaro, don't take this seriously but I must defeat Kisara and silence her mouth forever. This must be done right here and now." Kazu said to Rentaro

"Rentaro, I've been waiting for ten years for this moment. I've tracked down the people responsible for the deaths of my parents. This is my destiny. Stay out of it, Rentaro." Kisara explained with cold fury lingering in her voice

Rentaro tried to talk her out of it but gave up after realizing that this was her fight.

"Before we start our fight, Kisara, I have a trick on my sleeve." Kazu said

"What do you mean by that, Kazu?"

"I've found a man that I've been looking for while you are waiting for me. I figured that you would use this to finish me off but I came prepared. Here he comes now."

Rentaro, Enju and Tina were confused at what he was saying before they looked at the dark-blue portal right next to Kazu. What confused them even further is the scream that came from the portal.

"AHHHHHH!" The voice screamed before he suddenly appeared right next to Kazumitsu.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck am I?" The man asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"Kisara, this is Daithi De Nogla. He's my helper in this battle." Kazu introduced

"Hey! How the fuck did you know my name and who the fuck are you?" Nogla threatened

"No time for introducing myself, Nogla. We got a battle to do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kazu, who is he- "Rentaro asked

"You've finally managed to recruit one of these so-called members of that group. I'm really impressed and disgusted at the same time." Kisara interrupted

"Hey… who the fuck are you?" Nogla asked

"My name is Kisara Tendo and I'm going to destroy every single member of my cursed family. If you choose to help him, I'm going to- Wait. Actually, I'm going to kill you first then Kazu. It's for all the pain I suff- "

"I don't really get it but… if you want a fight; you are going to have one." Nogla interrupted, pointing at Kisara.

"I see. You are siding with Kazu. How pathetic. Just like Kazu."

"Hey! Let's focus on the fight! Kazumitsu Tendo. The Practitioner of the Tendo Martial Arts Divine Spear!"

"Kisara Tendo. The Practitioner of the Tendo Martial Arts Sword Drawing."

"Um… what?" Nogla asked, confused

"Nogla, you have to say what you are going say."

"Ok? In that case, Daithi de Nogla. The Practitioner of just some random shit I can come up with."

After he said that, two weapons appeared in front of Nogla's hands. Nogla studied them and gasped. He recognized them. They are the Fap2000 Machine Gun and the Rage Dragon Sword. Nogla grinned at his weapons, known for his videos on YouTube.

"Let's go! LISSADORR!" Nogla cried as he charged at Kisara.

"Wait, Nogla!"

"What?!"

"Look at Kisara. Her fighting style."

"This is my new style: The style that will destroy every single member of my family. I call this, the Style of Rage and Fury." Kisara introduced her style

Both men stood there confused before Kazu charged straight at Kisara with fury

"Amako Genmeika!" Kazu charged at Kisara with all his might.

"LISSADORRRR!" Nogla charged at Kisara again

Both men tried to attack Kisara but she easily dodged out of the way and attacked the both of them with two hits. Both men turned around, with their weapons until Kazu fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. Kazumi, Rentaro, Enju and Tina were shocked at Kisara's brutality on Kazumitsu. Nogla, however, watched in rage at Kisara, Kazu's own flesh and blood, brutally attacked her own brother. With no other reason, Nogla grabbed his Fap2000 machine gun and aimed at her head. However, he was interrupted by Kisara, who just severed Kazu's leg off from his body, did the same thing to Nogla. Nogla barely had enough time to respond before he fell down, screaming in pain.

"Fucking bitch! I fucking… FUUUUCK!" Nogla screamed in pain as he slammed his hands on the ground in rage.

"Nogla, shut the fuck up! We are in pain!" Kazu shouted

Kisara walked closer to Nogla, grabbed him by the collar, stared at him in the eyes and dragged his body to where Rentaro was. Nogla looked at his severed leg and tried to take his leg but fate had other plans.

"Don't you ever do that, you SLUT!?"Nogla warned

Despite Nogla's warning, Kisara just stomped on his leg. That completely enraged Nogla.

"THAT WAS NOT UNCALLED FOR, YOU FUCKING GAME! I WAS- IT ONLY SAID THAT IT WAS DESTROYED!" Nogla screamed in rage

"Shut up, David. This is not a game." Kisara coldly said to him

"CREATIVITY IS PUNISHED! FUCKING BITCH! NO- WE WANT YOU TO PLAY THIS FUCKING LINEAR ASS, FUCKING BOING, DUEL SHIT! FOR TEN MINUTES!"

"David, calm dow- "

"WHAT YOU DID IS FUCKING ASS! IT'S FUCKING ASS! IT'S MONKEY ASS! FUCK MAN… Fucking stupid Bitch… "

"Look. I'm sorry but I need you alive right now."

"Fuck sake…!"

"(Sigh) Just stay here. Rentaro, look after him for me." Kisara ordered

"Ok…" Rentaro reluctantly agreed

"Now then. Kazumitsu. Talk. Right now."

"I don't really know about that but T-There were five people involved in that plan. I, three of my brothers and Kikunojo were included as well."

"Why would you do such a thing and why did you bring David with you?"

"To answer your questions, Father was going to expose the Tendo Clan's true colours while I found Nogla on this site called YouTube. You don't even know what YouTube is but I studied it and it's a site where you can watch videos on the World Wide Web. This may sound crazy but I built a teleport so I can grab YouTuber's to assist me in my goals."

"Darkness?"

"This is not the first time that this has happened but Father decided to make this public so we planned a way to eliminate him. It was the only way for me to prevent people from finding out the truth and returning the Tendo Clan to its former glory."

"And what of David?"

"It's Nogla and I found him during the third battle with his friends so I stole his number and contacted him. That's the reason why he's here today."

"What?! You stole my card?!" Nogla asked in rage

"Be silent, Nogla. You've done enough." Kazu coldly replied

"Fuck sake…" Nogla groaned

"Is that all?" Kisara asked

"That's it. So… Are you going to spare me?"

"Well- "

She was interrupted by a scream from behind her. She turned around and noticed that she was looking at a man that sounds similar to Nogla but without his accent and his skin colour was different.

"FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING SHIT MAN!" The man screamed in rage as he slammed his controller on the ground.

"Who are you?" Kisara asked

"I don't need to tell you- Nogla! What the fuck happened to your leg?" The man replied

"Marcel, that bitch just cut off my fucking leg!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Marcel asked again

"I'm serious. Look at my fucking demolished leg underneath you." Nogla replied, pointing at his leg in front of Marcel. Marcel, who just recently arrived, noticed the demolished leg and screamed like a little girl. This earned the attention of Kazumitsu, who realized that Marcel was also one of Nogla's friends.

"So… You are Marcel… "Kisara slowly pronounced

"Ye- Hang on. How the fuck do you know my name?" Marcel asked

"You remember me, Marcel?"

"No. I don't fucking know you at all."

"Oh… I see. In that case… I'm going to kill you."

"Wait… what?!"

"This is for the pain that I suffered at the hands of your group. Do you know how many times that I suffered because of you?!"

"What the fuck are you on about?!"

"Don't act like you don't know what happened! You should know what happened on that tragic day! How can you be- "

"Marcel, what is she talking about- OW!" Nogla interrupted before he yelped in pain.

"Stay out of this, David! You'll meet the same fate as him very soon!"

"Fucking bitch… "Nogla muttered

"Nogla, what the fuck is she on about?!"

"I have no fucking idea!"

"Ow! Ow!" Kazu moaned. Annoyed by his sounds, Kisara decided to spare both men… reluctantly.

"Actually, I'll spare the both of you since Kazumitsu is moaning in pain. It's really annoying." Kisara said, pointing to Kazumitsu, who is still in pain after Kisara severed his leg the same way as Nogla.

"Wait… what?!" Both men exclaimed

"It's no use if both of you are dead. Marcel, take your friend and come with us. I'll explain why I cut off Nogla's leg. So. Rentaro, Enju, Tina, let's go. I'm finished."

"Wait… you are sparing me?" Kazu asked

"Yeah. I don't have a reason why I should torture you anymore." Kisara replied, secretly smirking evilly.

"T-Thank You! Thank You! Nogla, you've done well!"

"Nogla, who is he?" Marcel asked

"Some random guy. Don't worry. He's going to be ok." Nogla replied

"Ok… I'm still confused."

"I have no idea as well but… that girl… she'll explain everything."

"I see…"

"Marcel, can you close the door? He's annoying." Kisara ordered

Marcel closed the door just as Kisara ordered. Nogla, however, was slowly losing consciousness due to the large amount of blood he lost. Rentaro picked him up by the arms as a result.

"Kisara, are you sure that- "

"Rentaro, I must tell you something. You know that second attack that I did on Kazumitsu. Not only that it cut off his leg but it's something worse."

"Hang on, what do you mean- "

"AHHHHHH!" A scream erupted from inside the dojo, alerting Rentaro, Marcel and Nogla (Nogla was an exception because Rentaro is holding him by the arms). Enju and Tina were also alerted but not as much as the three men. The three men opened the door and gasped at the gruesome sight. Kazumi Shiina was covered in blood but Rentaro realized that the blood was actually from Kazumitsu, indicating that Kisara killed Kazumitsu in cold blood. Marcel and Nogla were shocked at the display from the vengeful member of the Tendo family. However, Marcel and Rentaro realized that Nogla was losing blood completely. In an effort to lift their spirits, Nogla, in his current state, decided to sing.

"How… to…" Nogla murmured

"Nogla, what's wrong?" Marcel asked

"David, are you singing?" Rentaro asked

"How… to… save… (Inhale, Exhale) How to save a life."

"Nogla, I remember that song."

"Sing along with me. Both of you."

"Ok." Both men agreed

 _Nogla: How to save a life._

 _Marcel and Rentaro: How to save a life_

 _All three men: Where did I go wrong?_

 _Marcel and Nogla: I lost a friend. Somewhere along the interstate_

"Alright. Let's sing something else. Follow my lead."

"Wait… David, you are recovering? That's- "

"Rentaro?" Enju interrupted

"Yes?"

"What is going on?"

Rentaro closed the door, realizing that they left the door open while they were singing.

"Enju, Tina, don't look. It's gruesome." Rentaro ordered

Kisara walked up to the three men with a happy smile on her face but she was pushed away by Nogla, who was still mad at her for performing such brutality. If that ever happened in real life, she would probably be in jail for what she did but he realized that he's no longer in his world. He's in a random place in Japan, possibly Kanto nearly one hundred years in the future.

"Nogla, why did you push me away for?" Kisara asked

"Because… Well... I'm not really good at these dramatic situations but you injured me, killed that man. In cold blood, and you think that I'll forgive you for what you did? Even Rentaro is mad at you. This is not our revenge (Me and Marcel weren't here before) but this is your Vengeance… Where was the justice in that? I haven't even started figuring out what's going on and already you cut off my leg! I haven't said this in a while but for the first time, you ARE A HEARTLESS, REMORSELESS, VENGEFUL, DISGUSTING, FUCKING WHORE FROM WHORE ISLAND! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I CAN'T EVEN WALK PROPERLY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS WITH KAZUMITSU THE WHOLE TIME! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA OF HURTING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T EVEN DO?! HUH?! YOU ARE A FUCKING COLD BITCH! "

Everyone except Marcel was shocked at Nogla's sudden outburst. Marcel was stunned at Nogla's rage. For the first time in Nogla's life, he has raged at a person. To make thing worse, it was a woman. Kisara can only stare at Nogla before she turned away from Nogla, scared and hurt at his words.

"David, I'm sorry for what I did but do you know why I did it? It's because I am evil in an absolute way. Your rage cannot touch evil. It's not rage that removes evil. It's absolute evil that overcomes evil itself. I have that power… don't think that you know of the evil that I possess, David!"

"Kisara, you are not evil. You let your personal issues cloud your judgement."

"David, I- "

"Bitch. Nogla says that you are not evil." Marcel interrupted

"I-I… am EVIL! Can't you get this right, Marcel?!"

"Bitch, what did I say?"

"I'm ignoring you right now. David, can you at least forgive me for- "

"You just said that you are evil. It's too late. You've buried the hatchet. I was going to give you a second chance but you just ruined that. Kisara, just focus getting my leg back together."

"You know what… fine. I'll stitch your leg back together but after that, I'm just. I'm sorry, David." Kisara finished, in tears. Rentaro can only smile sadly while Enju and Tina are in tears because of the state of Kisara. Nogla has completely shattered Kisara Tendo.

"Well… I- LOOK AT THAT, MARCEL! THAT WAS FULL BLAST!" Nogla finished before shouting at the sky.

"Nogla, what are you looking at?"

"LOOK AT THE SKY! IF THAT CLOUD'S THE WRONG SHAPE, OH FUCK YOU SKY WITH YOUR FUCKING TITTIES!"

"Nogla, that's not a cloud. That's a FUCKING METEOR!

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in fear as the meteor crashed in the Dojo. Nogla looked at Kisara and Kisara did the same thing to Nogla.

"Tell you what. We'll leave this aside if you help us." Nogla suggested

"Ok… I'll help you." Kisara said slowly

"Great."

"Nogla, what is that?" Rentaro asked

"I think that this is a meteor."

"A meteor? I thought that they were removed years ago."

"Look! There's a note!" Enju shouted

A note appeared with writing on it. It had the Vanoss Crew symbol on the corner. Nogla studied the note despite his condition.

"Nogla, what does the note say?" Marcel asked

"This is a list that contains the locations that we have to go." Nogla replied

"What do you mean?"

"Look. There are worlds from anime that I have watched and I haven't watched."

Marcel studied the list and realized that Evan's name was at the end.

"Um… Why is Vanoss' name on the list at the very end?" Marcel asked

"Because it's the last world we have to go to with Evan's help." Nogla replied

"Hey. I don't mean to be rude but what is the first world we have to go to?" Rentaro added

"It's called The Fruit of Grisaia. Now. Let's check who will be there. Oh. It looks like Brock and Cody are next."

"Who's Brock and Cody?"

"Brock and Cody are two friends from our group. They are also well known as Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz."

"Oh." The Black Bullet group said in unison

"There is one problem. How are we going to help our friends?" Marcel asked

"Simple. We are going to improvise." Nogla finished.

Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz

 _Detective: Yuji Kazami. Lives in Osato in Yamanashi… have No parents, friends and family in the state because they are dead… so I'm going to ask you this. What business do you have in this city and wake the two men up._

 _Yuji: I already told you. I'm moving in this city. (Hey… wake up…)_

"I'm awake!" Brock shouted

"Let me sleep for five minutes…. "Cody grumbled

"Cody, wake up." Yuji said

Cody refused and continued sleeping. This irritated the Detective. Furious, the Detective put out his cigarette and slammed his fist on the table to wake Cody up.

 _Detective: Don't mock the Police! Cody, wake up for heaven's sake!_

"Fine… I'm awake."

 _Detective: Who the hell are you three? Are you three in league with terrorists?!_

"Yuji Kazami. My Occupation is a Student." Yuji introduced himself

"My name is Brock or you can call me Moo because of my YouTube name." Brock introduced himself

"Cody but you can call me RacingCatz." Cody introduced himself.

The Detective stood there, silent until his boss suddenly appeared and decided to let the three go.

"Sorry about that. As an employee of Ichigaya, if you would say that much and if your friends can stay awake… While we were running your names on our databases, we just received a call from the Ministry of Defense's Special Organization, asking us, "Might you three be in custody of a dog of ours?" Be careful and good luck to you, gentlemen." The Boss explained

"Thank you. Brock, Cody, let's go."

"Right."

"Ok… If you say so."

The three men said goodbye to the Boss and walked to their car, where their friend was. It was a woman, who waved happily at the three men.

"Thanks for your service." The woman thanked the men

Next time on Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

 _Daithi de Nogla, BasicallyIDOWRK, Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz are stuck in different worlds. While Nogla and Marcel are trying their best at teleportation travel_

"Fuck!" Nogla cursed

"Nogla, calm down." Basically said

"David, what are you doing?" Enju asked

"I'm trying to make a fucking rod but apparently it didn't work! Fucking piece of junk!"

"Hey! Don't swear in front of Enju!"

 _Brock and Cody are trying to get along with Yuji and his friends… with disastrous results._

"Hey, are you that Yumiko chick?" Brock asked

"What if I am?" Yumiko shot back with anger

"I'm just saying if you are- MMPH!" Brock replied but was held back by Yuji and Cody. Yuji and Cody decided to join in. Yumiko used this as an opportunity to escape.

"Hey! I was talking to you." Both men said at the same time

"Wait, Yuji. Did we just say the same sentence as each other?"

"We did."

"In that case, both of us have to stop her, right?"

"Right."

"Ok. In three, two, one. Go."

"Ok!"

Both men tried to grab her shoulder. Yumiko, who was still enraged at recent events, tried to attack both men. Her attack barely managed to hit both men as Yuji and Cody grabbed her wrist together.

 _Meanwhile, the others are worried about the disappearances of four of their friends._

 _Wildcat: Evan, quit being a fucking dick and tell us what happened to Brock and Cody!_

 _Evan: I don't know! I was talking to them earlier and suddenly, they disappeared!_

 _Ohmwrecker: Guys, don't fight. We have to work together in order to find out where our four friends are!_

 _Bryce: Ohm's right. We also have to find where Nogla and Marcel went off too._

 _However, our heroes are unaware of a faction that is hell bent of destroying everything in their path._

 _Voice: We have our job to do. And that job is killing Vanoss and his friends._

 _Female Voice: What about Nogla?_

 _Voice: Leave him to me._

 _Will Nogla and Marcel fix things with Kisara after Nogla's outburst?_

"Kisara, I forgive you…"

 _Will Cody or Yuji score the first woman in their lives?_

"Yuji, Sachi was after me." Cody argued

"I don't think so. She was after me." Yuji argued back

 _Will Yumiko accept the three men in her life?_

"I'm lost, Sachi. Brock doesn't seem to be evil, Yuji is somehow caring and now Cody is acting similar to Yuji. What shall I do?"

"Just believe in your heart and find the one you truly love."

 _All of that will be seen next time on Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders._

Moo Snuckel & RacingCatz – The Fruit of Grisaia

I AM WILDCAT & Terroriser – Tanaka-kun is Always Listless

Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK – Love Hina

Mini Ladd & BigJigglyPanda – Kiss Him, Not Me

Ohmwrecker & FourZer0Seven – Black Lagoon

Vanoss Gaming & H2O Delirious – Another Destination

Murksman & SMiiTY – UNKNOWN

Vanoss Crew: Vanoss Gaming, H2O Delirious, Mini Ladd, Daithi de Nogla, BasicallyIDOWRK, I Am WILDCAT, FourZer0Seven, Terroriser, Moo Snuckel, BryceGaming, Ohmwrecker, BigJigglyPanda, Murksman, RacingCatz, SMiiTY

Black Butler: Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Tina, Kisara Tendo

The Fruit of Grisaia: Yuji Kazami, Amane Suoh, Makina Irisu, Sachi Komine, Michiru Matsushima, Yumiko Sakaki

Daithi de Nogla

Injuries: Severed Leg (Caused by Kisara Tendo)

Real Name: David

Costumes: Default outfit, Zoidberg's outfit (GMOD), Janitor outfit (GTA5), Heroine outfit (CODWAWZOMBIES), Ajay Ghale outfit (Far Cry 4), SAS uniform (MW1RM)

Primary Weapon: Rage Dragon Sword

Secondary Weapon: Fap2000 Machine Gun

Alt Weapon: Zoidberg's weapon

BasicallyIDOWRK

Real Name: Marcel

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: Finn's outfit (GMOD), Uncraft ME 2 outfit, SAS uniform (MW1RM), Golf outfit with a bucket of Chicken as a hat (TUMG), Baker outfit (BIR: BAKING SIMULATOR)

Primary Weapon: Finn's sword (Basically version)

Secondary Weapon: M16 Rifle

Alt Weapon: Flappy Bird Rage Brass Knuckles

Moo Snuckel

Real Name: Brock

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: GTA Online clothes (Default), Golf outfit (TUMG), Prison Jumpsuit, DeadPool outfit

Primary Weapon: Fashion Sword

Secondary Weapon: Knife

Alt Weapon: CZ75 Pistol

RacingCatz

Real Name: Cody

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: Default, Luigi outfit (MKART 8)

Primary Weapon: Katana Sword

Secondary: SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle

A/N: That is it for the Prologue of this story. Their real names are real. Daithi's is David, Basically's Marcel, Moo's is Brock and Racing's is Cody. I've decided that Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz will be the next pair to appear. The Fruit of Grisaia suits best for them because of Cody's personality and Brock's skills. I've also used some of Daithi's rage quotes for some of his dialogue when he is enraged. That outburst, however, is created by me. I've yet to choose a world for Murksman and SMiiTY because they are the less known members of Vanoss' Crew. The next chapter will cover up the events of the Prologue but will also cover up the events of the first episode of The Fruit of Grisaia. The first Arc will take at least five to six chapters in order for the next pair to arrive in another world and looking at the list, I AM WILDCAT & Terroriser will appear in Tanaka-kun is Always Listless. How will Tanaka and his friends deal with Wildcat's insults and Terroriser's Arnold Impression? It will be revealed when the first arc will end. Tell me how you think about the selection of worlds that the entire gang will appear and I'll change it before the end of the year. That is it for me today so goodbye, like and keeps on reading!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Sins of a Normal Life

Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own these franchises.

Author Note: The first Chapter takes place during the first episode of The Fruit of Grisaia and explains how Moo and Racing arrived in this world. This may take longer than anticipated so this will be longer than the prologue.

Personal Author Note: Due to some setbacks, I'll probably release this chapter at the end of January to make up for lost time.

Previously on Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

 _Kazu: Am I speaking to a 'Daithi de Nogla'?_

 _Nogla: How did you know- WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!_

 _Kisara: Rentaro, I've been waiting for ten years for this moment. I've tracked down the people responsible for the deaths of my parents. This is my destiny. Stay out of it, Rentaro_

 _Kazu: I've found a man that I've been looking for while you are waiting for me. I figured that you would use this to finish me off but I came prepared. Here he comes now_

 _Nogla: Hey… who the fuck are you?"_

 _Kisara: I see. You are siding with Kazu. How pathetic. Just like Kazu_

 _Nogla: Fucking bitch! I fucking… FUUUUCK! Don't you ever do that, you SLUT!?"_

 _Kisara: David, this is not a game._

 _Marcel: Ahhhh! FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING SHIT MAN!_

 _Nogla: How to save a life_

 _Marcel and Rentaro: How to save a life_

 _Nogla: YOU ARE A FUCKING COLD BITCH!_

 _Kisara: I'm sorry, David_

 _Marcel: That's a FUCKING METEOR!_

 _Enju: Look! There's a note!_

 _Nogla: It's called The Fruit of Grisaia. Now. Let's check who will be there. Oh. It looks like Brock and Cody are next_

 _Marcel: There is one problem. How are we going to help our friends?_

 _Nogla: Simple. We are going to improvise_

 _Yuji: Yuji Kazami. My occupation is a student_

 _Brock: My name is Brock or you can call me Moo because of my YouTube name_

 _Cody: Cody but you can call me RacingCatz._

 _The Woman: Thanks for the service!_

Act 1 Chapter 1: The Sins of a Normal Life

 _Narrator: We all have flaws in ourselves. Imagine an apple, floating in the sea, decaying… Now, imagine that if that apple represents your sins. This apple contains six sins in the form of people. One's birth was a mistake, One was disobedient, One's life is completely different from death, No one can protect this One, One's own survival is a punishment and one's desperate to enjoy a normal life. For Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz, this is a test if they are sin-free or just purely made of sin. This is The Fruits of Brock and Cody._

The Emergency Meeting

It's been twenty minutes since Nogla's disappearance and our favourite crew were trying to figure out what caused his disappearance. However, during that twenty minutes, Basically disappeared before I AM WILDCAT finished playing Modern Warfare Remastered. At the same time, Mini Ladd told BigJigglyPanda, Ohmwrecker and BryceGaming about Nogla and Basically's disappearance. Because both men vanished, Vanoss decided to set up an emergency meeting via chat.

 _Vanoss Gaming connected to server_

 _I AM WILDCAT connected to server_

 _FourZer0Seven connected to server_

 _BigJigglyPanda connected to server_

 _Ohmwrecker connected to server_

 _H2O Delirious connected to server_

 _Mini Ladd connected to server_

 _Murksman connected to server_

 _BryceGaming connected to server_

 _Vanoss: Hey, everyone._

 _I AM WILDCAT: Sup, Vanoss_

 _FourZer0Seven: Hey, Vanoss_

 _Rest of the members: Sup!_

 _Vanoss: Whoa. This group's a bit agitated today_

 _Murksman: We are._

 _Vanoss: How come?_

 _Murksman: Because Nogla vanished while we were playing Modern Warfare_

 _Vanoss: What? When did this happen?_

 _Mini Ladd: It happened twenty minutes ago. To make things worse, Marcel disappeared as well. I can't call him on my cell phone._

 _Vanoss: Hm… This is strange. Do you know where he went?_

 _FourZer0Seven: He must have vanished the same way that Nogla did. We tried to track down the cause but it was removed before we even have a chance of finding out._

 _Moo Snuckel connected to server_

 _Moo: Hey, guys_

 _Everyone else: Hey, Moo_

 _Moo: What's going on?_

 _Mini Ladd: Apparently, Nogla vanished while we were playing Modern Warfare Remastered and Marcel vanished after that. We are finding out why they disappeared like that._

 _Moo: Oh? Is that all?_

 _I AM WILDCAT: NO, I managed to call strippers. Of course, that is it so far, dumb cunt!_

 _RacingCatz connected to server_

 _RacingCatz: Hey._

 _Everyone Else: Sup, Cody._

 _RacingCatz: So… what's going on?_

 _I AM WILDCAT: We are just discussing about how we are going to save Nogla and Marcel_

 _Mini Ladd: Wait! Did Nogla say something about a Blue Light?_

 _Everyone except Moo and RacingCatz: Yeah… I think he said that_

 _Mini Ladd: He said that the Blue Light was sucking him in… like some sort of portal_

 _RacingCatz: Some sort of portal- What the?_

 _Everyone else: Cody?_

 _Ohmwrecker: What's going on?_

 _RacingCatz: I think that the same blue portal is in my room_

 _I AM WILDCAT: Wait, are you for real?_

 _RacingCatz: I'm not bullshitting. I'll take a picture._

 _Mini Ladd: Ok… while Cody is taking a picture, I'm going to elaborate what's going on._

 _Moo: Wait. Are you guys the only ones that know?_

 _Vanoss: Yes. I haven't told Delirious because he's busy. Terrorizer is far away and Murksman can't contact SMiiTY._

 _RacingCatz: Guys, this portal is sucking me in._

 _Everyone else except Moo: What?!_

 _Moo: Seriously?!_

 _Bryce: Get out of there!_

 _RacingCatz: I'm trying! This portal is strong!_

 _Moo: Um… I don't mean to be rude but the same portal is in my room_

 _Everyone else except Cody: You too?_

 _Moo: Yes but I'm not having that much trouble. Hold on… I was wrong. The portal is sucking me in._

 _RacingCatz: Dammit! It's too strong- AHHH!_

 _Moo: I need to hold on to something- NO!_

 _Vanoss: Brock! Cody!_

 _RacingCatz: I can't get out of it! AHHHHHH!_

 _RacingCatz disconnected from server_

 _Moo: This is going to SUUUUUUUUUCK!_

 _Moo Snuckel disconnected from server_

 _Mini Ladd: What the fuck just happened?_

Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz (15 minutes before they met the Principal)

"AHHHHHH!" Both men screamed as they landed on the ground.

"Ow… That was painful." RacingCatz groaned

"That hurt. Badly." Moo said

"Brock?"

"Cody?"

"Did you get- "

"Yes. It's the same thing as you did along with Nogla and Marcel."

"Oh. Where are we?"

"No idea but why did we land close to the police station?"

"I'm thinking the same thing."

"Hey. Who are you?" A voice asked them

Both men turned around and looked at the figure behind them. He was a young man with black hair, black eyes and was wearing a shirt with a tie and black school pants. He was carrying his suitcase or in their case… a large hiking bag.

"State your names." The man demanded

"Um… My name is Moo Snuckel or you can call me Brock." Brock introduced

"Call me Cody." Cody introduced

"Ok. My name is Yuji Kazami. I'm starting school as of today."

"Nice to meet you, Yuji- Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm studying you because you look similar as me. Are you some sort of clone?"

"No. It's my natural look."

"I see. What are you guys doing lying down next to this authority's facility?"

"No idea- "

"We are extremely lost after we lost our tickets to our flights." Brock interrupted

"Is that so?"

"Brock, what are you doing?" Cody whispered silently

"I'm making up a story so I can fool him. We don't want him to find out we are from a different world." Brock whispered back

"Will that work?"

"It just worked now."

"Ok."

"You guys lost your tickets. That's bad. How about this? You can come with me until I have enough money to buy tickets for both of you." Yuji interjected

"Really?" Both men asked, surprised

"Yes. Let's go." Yuji replied

Surprised by Brock's successful plan, both men followed Yuji inside the police station.

School time for Brock and Cody (Just after they left the station)

After a confusing encounter with the Police, the three men were inside the driver's car with Yuji in the front, Brock in the left and Cody right behind Yuji.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Yuji? Still, what in the world did you do? I can't believe you were taken by the cops as soon as you got here. By the way, who are your friends?" The Driver asked

"He kept telling me that I should let him check my luggage. When I refused, I ended up in that situation. To answer your third question, they are Brock and Cody. I found them just before I went inside. They are people that lost their tickets to their flights. That is all." Yuji explained

"Don't tell me you used a p-p-pist- "

"Wait, you actually own a g-g-gun?" Brock interrupted

"Hang on. Why do you have a gun in the first place?" Cody added

The car moved to the wrong lane due to the driver letting go of the wheel. When the car was going to collide with a truck, Yuji grabbed the wheel and drove the car to the right lane. The Driver, Brock and Cody screamed in fear at his speed.

"Relax, miss. I didn't pack one. Brock, I actually own a gun but I'm not going to tell you and Cody, I have a gun for protection." Yuji answered as he looked at the three people. The Driver was obviously panicking and Brock was scared for some reason. Cody was the only one who is not affected by it. Yuji wondered if he actually scared them to death.

"What's wrong? Did you wet yourself?" Yuji asked with concern

"I did not!" The Driver angrily replied

"Not really." Brock replied

"I wasn't even scared." Cody replied

20 minutes later…

They finally arrived at their location. Yuji, Brock, Cody and The Driver exited out of the car with Yuji looking at the school while Cody and Brock were amazed at the sight of it. The Driver looked at the pair and smiled.

"Gentlemen, what do you think? Pretty nice, isn't it? Yuji, this is the 'Normal School' you wished for, right?" The Driver said

"Miss, what do you mean by 'Normal School'?" Cody asked

"It's top secret. I'm not telling you yet. (Giggle)" The Driver replied with a smile on her face

Yuji was still looking at the school, impressed that this may be the normal life he was looking for.

"Well… let's go inside." The Driver said again

Principal's Office

"For you guys, I'll introduce myself. My name is Chizuru Tachibana. The Principal of this school. Welcome to Mihama Academy." Chizuru introduced

"I have some questions to tell you. Brock and Cody need to know this as well." Yuji said

"Go ahead."

"First of all… today is a weekday, but there's barely anyone one the school grounds. What's going on?"

"Well… We have an elite few, handpicked to suit the requirements for enrolment. There are six students, including yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'll also add your two friends as students so that is increased to eight students."

"Second Question. Where are we living as of today?"

"I'll guide you three to the dorms later today. You three will walk to school there. Will that be all?"

"Argh… Walking." Cody groaned

"Ignoring him, before we finish, I want to ask you one thing."

"Yes?"

"After all… is this a normal school?"

"Yep. I haven't forgotten what you told me back then. 'I want to enter a normal school and live as a normal student. But due to your personal circumstances, this is the only school that can meet your standards. As for Brock and Cody, I'll inform them of what the school's standards are."

"I guess so."

"Wait, is this going to be a boring lecture?" Brock asked

"Not really. It'll only take you three minutes max." Chizuru replied

"I see." Cody said, realizing what she meant

"As for Yuji, I will insist to the very end that this is an ordinary school. Therefore, you three don't really need to do anything except live normally as a student."

"Of course."

"Yuji, I'll take you three to your dorms but first I'm going to talk to your two friends for three minutes. Is that good?"

"That's fine." Yuji finished as he stood up, walked to the door and left the room.

"Now, Brock and Cody, we need to talk about the standards of this school."

"Is it about that- "Brock tried to ask?

"Actually, you two are YouTuber's. Am I correct?" Chizuru interrupted

"Eh? How did you know about our jobs?" Cody asked

"Well… I've heard of you guys so…"

"You knew that we are here because of our situation, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Well… I found this note in my desk. You can have a look if you like."

Chizuru showed the note to Brock and Cody. They studied the note and gasped. It was a note that has the names of the entire Vanoss and Friends crew. Similar to Nogla and Marcel's note, it also had their names on it.

"What is this?" Both men asked

"This is a note containing all of the objectives that you need to do before you leave. It also has your friends name's on it." Chizuru replied

"I'm actually surprised that you know about this. Will our friends find this note?"

"Yes. So far, two of your friends have read this note but it was taped to a meteor so whoever sent that is their protector for the pair."

"Who else?"

"Aside from me, there's Saya Endo, Kaolla Su, Hayato Shinomiya, Revy and Takako Suigara."

"Who are they?"

"They are also the protectors for the other pairs of your friends. Yuji's an exception because you two met him before you met me."

"Oh. So… is Yuji our protector?"

"Yes. He is."

"Hm. That's anti climatic."

"Yeah, I was expecting some sort of shocking reveal."

"Well… that's not really climatic in this situation."

"So… are we finished?"

"Yep, we are finished. I'll take you guys to the dorms. Follow me." Chizuru finished

Both men followed Chizuru outside, where Yuji was waiting.

"Yuji, follow me. I'll take you to your dorm." Chizuru said

The Dorms and unexpected guests

After some complaining from Cody, to Yuji's annoyance, they finally arrived at the dorms. Due to Japanese Tradition, Brock and Cody had to take their shoes off, much to Cody's chargin.

"This is the student dorm. Every single room is equipped with its own bath, toilet, and kitchen and for Brock and Cody, a gaming room for you guys." Chizuru explained as she opened the door and entered the room, leaving the three men to look around.

"This is a nice place. I wonder if we live here." Cody said, impressed at the dorms

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice asked

All three men turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman with pink hair, aqua-blue eyes and was wearing a maid uniform.

"Are you three the transfer students that were scheduled to arrive her today by any chance? Or perhaps, intruders?" The woman asked again

"If we are intruders, we might have been armed with dangerous weapons. Obviously, no one's going to admit that they're intruders if you ask them point blank like that." Yuji replied bluntly

"Oh… come to think of it, you are right. The scales have fallen from my eyes."

Brock and Cody just sweatdropped at what she said. _Was she actually serious about that?_ Both men thought. Just as Cody was going to ask her a question, Chizuru came back.

"Ah, Sachi, perfect timing. This is Yuji Kazami, Brock and Cody, the students that were transferred in." Chizuru introduced the men to her

"Yuji Kazami. Good to meet you."

"Brock, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cody, Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Sachi Komine. It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"Sachi's a first-year in this academy."

"Why are you wearing a maid uniform?" Yuji asked

"Well… I've been entrusted with the role of Class Rep, so I am often asked to assist teachers and perform various tasks. Someone said, "You look like a maid." Ever since then, I was urged to try on a maid's uniform. Then I was told, "Now that it is on you, it suits on you. You should wear that every day." So I now endeavour to wear a maid's uniform whenever possible." Sachi replied

"That was a long reply." Brock said

"I see. You're a devoted one." Yuji said, impressed

"Thank you very much." Sachi thanked

"So, as of now, she'll be your guide." Chizuru added

"Do we have to endure her talking throughout this tour?" Cody asked, annoyed

"I'm afraid so. I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Chizuru replied before she left.

"Gent's, follow me."

The trio followed Sachi to their room. When she opened the door, they looked at their room with concern.

"I was told that you three should live in this room. Yuji will fill in as Dorm Leader." Sachi explained as she closed the door

"SO, in essence, I'm being told to act as a prison guard?"

"Yuji, where did you get those ideas from?" Cody asked in shock.

"Guys, look at the water." Brock said to both men.

Both men walked to the sink, looked at the water and realized that the water is pure clean, healthy and fresh. Of course, Brock drank from the tap, much to Cody's annoyance.

"This sink is well maintained. I'm impressed, Sachi."

"Thanks. (Gasp)."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I forgot to inform you three as how you would prefer me to address you."

"You can call me whatever you want but as for my two friends. You can call them Brock and Cody."

"Would it be perfect if I address you three as Yu-kun, Brock-kun and Cody-kun?"

"For some reason, we've got ourselves familiar with each other."

"In that case, would "Kazami-san" fit you better?"

"Sure. Anyway, I can call you "Sachi." Brock and Cody will call you the same."

"Sachi?"

"Sorry. Would "Sachimon" be better than that?"

"NO! I'm ok with Sachi."

"Alright. We'll call you Sachi. Best regards and all that." Yuji finished

"Yes!" Sachi finished

Night time Bath

Seven hours later, the trio are relaxing at the baths. After a small period of silence and Brock's constant splashing water on Cody's face, Yuji broke the silence.

"So… This is a normal school life, huh?" Yuji said to them

"Yeah, Yuji. This is pretty normal so far." Brock said

"Dude, what happened to your body? It's covered with scars."

"It's something that I don't like talking about but… I'll tell you one day." Yuji finished as he smiled

The next Morning

The three men were sleeping in peace after yesterday's events until Yuji's alarm woke them up.

"Dammit… what time is it?" Brock asked

"I don't even know. Yuji, is that your watch?" Cody replied, groaning

"Yes. It's five am. Time to do some running." Yuji informed them

"Why?"

"Because… since that you two are with me, you'll be following my routine as of today."

"Second question, why are you naked?" Brock asked

"Why are you Naked?!" Cody asked, panicked

"Because it's the only way for me to divide the heat between my body and this blanket." Yuji replied calmly.

"That is very disturbing. I'm not going to take my clothes off for bed." Brock said

"Well… let's get started." Yuji said to them as he opened the drapes and looked at the sky. The sky was nearly sunrise with a few clouds from the sky.

"Boys, get ready. We are running soon." Yuji ordered

"Ok."

Brock and Cody followed what Yuji has done. Before they went to the fridge, Yuji informed them that he has a bottle of eye drops in the fridge so he told them that they shouldn't touch his eye drops. After that, both men drank Yuji's drink from the fridge… well… almost… Cody ended up vomiting in the sink and Brock nearly fainted due to the taste. Fifteen minutes later, the three men were ready to run with Yuji in his tracksuit, Brock in his Golf outfit and Cody in his pyjamas. Yuji asked him why he didn't even change. Cody just shrugged and said that he hasn't even have a change of clothes on him. After some stretches, Brock thought that it was a good idea to sprint past Yuji and finish on his own. He didn't even reach halfway through Yuji's running course before he stopped running and decided to wait for Yuji. After they finished running, much to Brock and Cody's relief, Yuji decided that they should have a shower before breakfast. Of course, Yuji spent nearly thirty minutes on the shower which led to Brock attempting to break down the door. When all three men finished showering and getting changed, they settled down for breakfast. Yuji had Frosted Flakes with no sugar, Brock had Wheatmeal toast with Hot Chocolate and for some reason, and Cody had the same thing as Yuji. With some pep talk from Yuji, both men were ready for their first day of school. As Yuji opened the door, they unexpectedly encountered a woman with long pink hair and she was wearing a school uniform similar to Sachi's Maid Uniform. The woman collided with the door and fell down in pain.

"Ow. That hurt." The woman groaned

"Yuji, be careful." Brock warned

"I was careful. It's just that she was in the way."

"Uhm… who are you three?"

All of a sudden, a young girl ran with her hands on her hair as she was trying to protect her hair from getting combed. The long-haired woman ignored the trio and focused on the girl who jumped to the couch.

"Hold it right there!" The woman shouted as she jumped to the girl's position.

"Hey! Hold Still!"

"Owwwwie, if you do that very hard, I'll bweeaaak! I'll bweaak!" The girl begged

"Stop saying "Bweak," would you?!"

"What game's this?" Yuji asked

"Ah, hey, are you three the new students that will be transferring in as of today?" The woman asked him, ignoring his question

"Yeah, my name is Yuji Kazami. Good to meet you." Yuji replied

"Brock, pleasure to meet you." Brock introduced himself

"Cody, nice to meet you." Cody introduced himself

The woman looked at Yuji and Cody with concern. Her eyes never stopped looking at Yuji before turning towards Cody. _They look similar._ The woman thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Yuji asked her what's wrong.

"Something wrong?" Yuji asked

"Huh? Ah, sorry. Uhm… Yuji Kazami? Brock? Cody Kazami?"

"Wait. Why did you call my last name the same as Yuji's?" Cody interjected

"Because you look similar to Yuji. That's why. I'm Amane Suoh. Nice to meet you, gentlemen. Come on, Makina. Are you going to introduce yourself to the three men?" Amane replied before introducing herself and telling Makina to introduce herself

"Why do i…?" Makina asked

"Don't be shy, Makina. They won't hurt you. Your name?" Amane replied

"Makina… Makina Irisu."

"I see. Good to meet you, Makina." Yuji said as he showed his hand to the young girl. Makina was scared due to his hand. Brock and Cody had to stifle between laughter because of Makina's reaction

"Makina, how about a handshake?" Amane asked her

"I'm… "Makina murmured

"If you don't shake her, you won't have any snacks." Amane warned.

"Oh! Nice… to meet… you."

"My name is Cody." Cody introduced himself

"The name's Brock." Brock introduced as well

"How about you talk for a bit?" Amane suggested

"Um… What is your favourite animal, Yuji, Brock, Cody?" Makina asked the trio

"Dogs… but why animals?" Yuji replied

"I… Ooh… That is a tough one." Cody slowly replied

"My favourite animal is probably cats." Brock replied happily

"Wow… Yuji. You ask after you answer, huh?" Amane said, impressed

"Well… Failing to answer because I hesitated would go against my nature."

"Oh, that's so cool! (laugh)."

"What's so funny about that? Are you mocking me?"

"Perish the thought. It's just funny."

"So why did you laugh in the first place?"

"What do you think?"

Splitting Up for today

After their conversation with Amane and Makina, Cody asked Yuji why she called his last name the same as Yuji's. Yuji thought for three minutes before he gave up on it. He tried asking Brock but he was too busy reading the map and walking straight towards a steel pole while reading. Brock ended up breaking his nose due to the impact. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the school. Inside, they were walking in the hallway when they hear a woman shouting from one of the classrooms.

"Boys, split up. I'll go to the source. You'll go around." Yuji ordered

"Ok…" Both men agreed, reluctantly

"Right, we'll meet again in twenty minutes."

"Ok, you don't have to tell us."

Brock and Cody walked away from Yuji and decided to walk around the school building. Yuji used this as an opportunity to investigate the source of the voice. When Brock and Cody arrived back, they heard Yuji and that voice in a conversation. From the looks of it, it didn't turn out well.

 _Yuji: It's not easy pretending to be someone else if you are bad at it, is it?_

 _Voice: Ahhh! Leave me Alone! Go away!_

 _Yuji: Are you crying? My bad, I went too far._

 _Voice: I wasn't even crying, you jerk!_

Brock and Cody ended up laughing at the source's misfortune. They continued laughing until Amane, Sachi and Makina arrived and noticed that both men were laughing at something.

"Brock, Cody, what are you doing?" Amane asked

"Haha… nothing except that we are laughing at someone's misfortune."

"Why would you do that?" Makina tearfully asked

"Because… it's what we do, I guess." Brock replied, much to Makina's dismay

"Ok… In that case, Good Morning." Sachi said as she opened the door

"Morning." Amane greeted

"Mornin'… "Makina greeted

"Morning" The woman greeted back

"Good morning to you, Michiru-sama."

At the end of her sentence, the blond haired woman, in a state of panic, ran quickly to cover her mouth.

"Sachi, didn't I tell you to stop calling me "Michiru-sama?" Michiru asked with warning

"But you were very adamant that I call you Michiru-sama." Sachi added

"T-that was an, uh, j-joke that i-I made."

"But… I thought that you liked it, so I…"Sachi started to tear up, upset at her words. Michiru, realizing that she upsetted Sachi, tried to cheer her up.

"Ahh, don't cry, don't cry. Hold on for a second! T-this is an order! An order!" Michiru panicked  
"Ok. As of now, I won't cry." Sachi said in a cheerful tone

"Urgh. Fine, whatever… you can call me whatever you want." Michiru groaned

"Certainly, Michiru-sama."

Michiru can only squeal in embarrassment while Amane decided to join with Brock & Cody and laughed at Michiru's misfortune. Fed up with being embarrassed for the day, Michiru decided to sit down on her desk but it was ruined by Yuji's comment.

"Are you ok, Michiru-sama?" Yuji asked

"I'll kill you! Same goes to your two friends!" Michiru angrily replied as she pointed at Yuji, Brock, who was still laughing, and Cody, who was smiling.

Chizuru suddenly appeared by opening the door and closing it. She greeted everyone before they started their work.

"Nice to see everyone refreshed and rejuvenated. Although, Brock, Cody, you look terrible. What happened?" Chizuru said before asking Brock and Cody what happened to them.

"Yuji woke us up at five am in the morning, made us do his routine, we met Makina and Amane and Brock broke his nose because he was reading a map." Cody complained

"I see. Now, is everyone here? Or, ah, not quite, where's Yumiko?"

"Isn't she usually late? She's been doing that, recently" Michiru added

"That's true; she hasn't even shown up except on evenings for a while now." Sachi agreed

"What's going on with Yumi-chan?" Makina asked

"I wonder if something happened…" Amane murmured

While the girls were talking about where Yumiko was, the trio were thinking that Yumiko is possibly the last student they need to meet. _Yumiko…_ All three men thought at the same time.

After school hours

When school ended, Yuji, Brock and Cody were accompanied by Sachi to continue the tour from yesterday. After the tour ended, the three men were exhausted… well… only Brock and Cody.

"That concludes our tour for the day." Sachi finished

"Thanks, it was a big help." Yuji thanked

"That is my jobs as Class Rep. Actually, Yuji, Brock, Cody, are you not leaving yet?"

"Well- "Cody started

"We are meeting this last person that we haven't met, at all." Yuji finished, much to Cody's annoyance

"I was going to finish…"Cody murmured

"I see…"

Sachi ran past the three men, stopped and turned around with a worried expression on her face.

"Um…"Sachi muttered

"What?" Yuji asked

Sachi thought for a second before realizing that she was talking to three men, which freaked her out a little bit.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it at all, gentlemen." Sachi finished before she ran away via the stairs. All three men sweatdropped at Sachi's behaviour before they continued walking back to the classroom.

The trio finally walked back to the classroom, where Yumiko was sitting down, reading a book. However, Yumiko had other thoughts. As she was thinking, Yuji walked inside.

"Yo. Are you Yumiko Sakaki?" Yuji asked

"Yuji, that's not how you say it." Brock argued

"Well, how do you do it, Brock?" Yuji argued back

"Let me show you how it's done." Brock finished while putting on his sunglasses just like his GTA model from Grand Theft Auto and GMOD. Yumiko was drawn by the trio and scowled at the trio but she also looked at Yuji and Cody with confusion in her face. _What the hell? Two of them look similar to each other. That is so confusing._ However, she realized that one of them was a YouTuber. _Ah… RacingCatz… you've finally showed your face in person. I wasn't expecting that._ Yumiko thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cody's voice.

"Are you Yumiko Sakaki?" Cody asked

Yumiko stopped reading and stared at Cody with concern. Yumiko, who was still staring, noticed that Cody was saying hello. However, that annoyed Brock and Yuji, who failed to talk to Yumiko. Annoyed, Brock asked her again, which enraged Yumiko.

"Hey, are you that Yumiko chick?" Brock asked

"What if I am?" Yumiko shot back with anger

"I'm just saying if you are- MMPH!" Brock replied but was held back by Yuji and Cody. Yuji and Cody decided to join in. Yumiko used this as an opportunity to escape.

"Hey! I was talking to you." Both men said at the same time

"Wait, Yuji. Did we just say the same sentence as each other?"

"We did."

"In that case, both of us have to stop her, right?"

"Right."

"Ok. In three, two, one. Go."

"Ok!"

Both men tried to grab her shoulder. Yumiko, who was still enraged at recent events, tried to attack both men. Her attack barely managed to hit both men as Yuji and Cody grabbed her wrist together.

"I think that we were expecting that." Yuji said to her

"We were?" Cody asked, confused

"We are. You were using a craft knife, yes?" Yuji replied

Yumiko said nothing, much to Yuji's chargin

"Are you Yumiko Sakaki?" Yuji asked her

"As I said before, what if I am?" Yumiko asked him, ignoring his question

"Good. My name is Yuji Kazami, Nice to meet you. The man beside me is Cody and the guy standing over there is Brock." Yuji replied back

Yumiko said nothing again before both men let go of her wrist and walked away, lost for words although she was secretly happy…

Home at last… for now…

After encountering Yumiko, Yuji, Brock and Cody arrived back with twenty minutes to spare.

"So… as I was saying… that Yumiko chick. She was looking at me weird." Cody started talking

"Maybe you shouldn't grab her wrist like that." Brock scolded

"Hey! I only did it because she attacked me first! It's not my fault that she wanted me! Yuji, you agree with me, right?"

"We only wanted to talk to her. That's it."

"Yuji… you are no fun… "

"Well… it's been a weird day so we should refrain from having fun today."

"Yuji, you are somehow disappointing on all levels…" Brock sighed

"I know. Wait, our door is unlocked…" Yuji added

"What do you mean?" Cody asked

"Before we left, I put some tape at the bottom of the door just in case if one of our friends have broken in. It looks like it's broken." Yuji explained

"Ok but why tape?"

"It's much easier and noticeable in comparison to paper and string."

"That seems fair."

"Ok. On three, we are going to find out who is in there. Ready?"

"Yes… maybe… not sure."

"I'm ready… not really."

"Ok. One, Two, Three!"

Yuji, Brock and Cody barged in the door… just as Amane was changing into her clothes. She was somehow naked with her breasts showing in front of the trio. Brock and Cody fainted at the sight of her boobs while Yuji just looked at the duo with a sigh. _These guys really need to resist._ Yuji thought

"Did I order a stripper?" Yuji asked with confusion

"Haha! That's so funny!" Amane laughed

"What, it's Amane… that's unexpected. Why are you in my room?"

"Today was hot and I got all sweaty, so I wanted to change right away. What happened to your friends?"

"They fainted because of your… assets…"

"My assets?"

"Your- Ok, we are losing track. You've got your own room, right?"

"It's only the second floor, and it's too far away, so I changed in here. I always change in here before you three arrived. Besides, this room is the only one with a large fridge so I always make use of it."

"I see… "

"So, can't you excuse yourself, normally?"

"This is our room. If you don't want to been seen or noticed, the best option for you is to get out of my room."

"Hey! That's completely uncalled for! My body is nice enough, thank you very much!"

"Hmph… Nice assets."

"I didn't ask for your opinions about my body!"

The start of a 'Normal' School life

Yuji woke up both men after he finished talking to Amane about how he was good with women, to Cody's dismay, how he used to have a sister and how his sister died when he was young. He then told them the events while they were unconscious.

"Whoa… you are good with women." Brock said, impressed

"Not really, I'm not good with large women… like Amane for example."

"Did you tell her about us?" Cody asked

"Yes, I did but as soon as I mention about where you are from, Amane just wanted to change the subject." Yuji replied

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes, I- huh?"

"What is it?" Brock asked again

"Come to think of it, we locked the door just before we left this morning, right?"

"Yep… "Both men agreed

"So… how did she manage to get in our room?"

"No idea. You got any ideas?"

"Well… the lock and doorknob are perfectly fine, and I don't really think that she is a skilled lock picker."

"Do you think that she has a spare key?"

"Not really but she must have something." Yuji finished

 _Narrator: Sin is poison. It's evil, dark, feared and relentless. Just like these people right here. As we know, Amane has finally found the brother of her best friend, who died in a horrific accident years ago._

 _(It shows a bus filled with lots of children colliding with a hill, killing most of Amane's friends including Kazuki Kazami; Yuji's brother. It also shows various nightmares that she has suffered in her life.)_

 _Survival is a punishment – Amane Suoh_

" _Yuji Kazami. I finally found you." Amane said to herself with a sad expression on her face._

 _Next, we find out that Michiru's personality is split. Look at her eyes. They are emerald-green._

 _(It shows the lighthouse and some grass with Michiru sitting down next to a cliff with a cat on her lap)_

 _Her life may be different after all…_

 _Life is different than Death – Michiru Matsushima_

" _Hehe…" Michiru laughed to herself_

 _An apple… it represents the colour red. It also represents the red beating heart of a human being. But… what's this? It looks like Makina is holding an apple close to her heart. Does that mean that apple represents all the pain she has suffered in her young life? We may never know…_

 _(It shows Makina holding an apple right close to the sun. She pulls it back and holds on to the apple before sleeping)_

 _No one can protect Her – Makina Irisu_

 _Oh… what do we have here? A gas mask, Dangerous equipment, parts for bombs? It looks like the Class Representative; Sachi Komine is planning something but with all this equipment, who knows what she'll do next?_

 _It looks like she is not so obedient with all this equipment._

 _(It shows Sachi in her room with a gas mask, dangerous equipment and parts for bombs. She is currently making bombs for her to destroy the school)_

 _The Sin of Disobedience – Sachi Komine_

 _Yumiko Sakaki, the isolated student. Due to recent events, Yumiko has finally found what she'll do this year. Despite the trio's greeting, Yumiko refused to accept them in her life unless… she met that man… Cody… maybe things have finally turned out what she wanted in her life. Maybe her birth was not a mistake after all… Let's just hope that she doesn't lose her sanity before the end of the year…_

 _(It shows her using a craft knife as she was looking at the sun, filled with determination and confidence.)_

" _Yuji Kazami, Brock, Cody, let's see what you can do." Yumiko said to herself as she looked at the sky with determination._

 _Her Birth was a mistake – Yumiko Sakaki_

 _Yuji Kazami; a man who wanted to live a normal life, may not be living a normal life at all. Look out, Yuji. Your past is coming back to haunt you…_

 _(It shows Yuji opening a suitcase. When he opened it, they looked inside. It was a sniper rifle; A rifle containing memories of his past life. He wasn't a normal guy. He was an assassin.)_

 _Yuji: And thus the curtain was raised on my "normal" school life. Let's just pray that I get to live it all for once or… maybe not… who knows?_

 _He wanted a normal life – Yuji Kazami_

End of Chapter One for Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz…

Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK

After they left the DOJO, Rentaro and the rest of his friends informed Nogla and Marcel of what was going on… of course, Nogla ended up screaming his head off due to Kisara fixing his leg because she hacked it off from his body. When Rentaro finished speaking, Nogla and Marcel were stunned at what he said. He said that they are in Japan but they are also in the future. Kisara walked away to talk to Enju and Tina after she finished fixing Nogla's Leg. Rentaro decided to take the two men to his house after Nogla & Marcel asked them if he has parts for a portal…

Overnight Chaos

Nogla and Marcel showed Rentaro a video of them with two of their friends playing a game. That didn't work well for Rentaro as he spotted Enju watching with Nogla and Marcel. After some scolding from Rentaro and Enju jumping on Rentaro's back as punishment, both men decided to make a portal for the group while they were sleeping. It took them all night to build a portal but by five am, they were exhausted. Exhausted but satisfied at their work. Marcel suggested that they should test the handle before showing it to Rentaro but Nogla ended up destroying the handle that was for the portal so Marcel helped Nogla with the handle. Of course, Nogla's cursing woke the rest of the group up.

"Fuck!" Nogla cursed

"Nogla, calm down." Basically said

"David, what are you doing?" Enju yawned

"I'm trying to make a fucking rod but apparently it didn't work! Fucking piece of junk!"

"Hey! Don't swear in front of Enju!" Rentaro warned

"Why?" Nogla asked

"She's younger than all of us besides Tina!"

"Rentaro, what did he say?" Enju asked, confused

"Flocks, Enju. That's what he said." Rentaro replied while glaring at Nogla and Marcel.

"What? I didn't say- Ow!" Nogla tried to argue but was interrupted by Marcel

"Nogla shut the fu- flock up! You are going to get us in trouble!" Marcel interrupted

"Does it flocking matter, anyway?!"

"Yes, it does matter, Nogla!"

"It does?"

"Yes! Look at her! She's younger than the rest of us!"

"I never see you this serious with this besides fan mail before. Do you notice that?

At Nogla's words, Marcel covered his mouth in horror and screamed like a little girl again, realizing that he's acting different than his normal self. Nogla smirked in victory, unaware that Marcel's scream woke up Kisara and Tina. Rentaro had to tape Marcel's mouth shut because of that.

"Marcel, shut up! You are going to wake up Kisara and Tina- " Rentaro shouted at Marcel before being interrupted by Kisara

"Oh. Morning, Rentaro." Kisara interrupted

"Ack! Um… Morning, Kisara." Rentaro greeted

"Morning, Rentaro." Tina greeted

"Morning, Tina. Do you want some breakfast?" Rentaro greeted back before asking Tina

"Yes, please!" Tina happily replied

"Ok! Kisara, can you help me with breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Rentaro. I can do that."

"Good. Why don't you get started with it while I have a chat with the two idiots that ended up screaming their heads off early in the morning?" Rentaro finished before turning his attention to Nogla and Marcel.

"Ok. David and Marcel, why were you screaming you damn heads off at five am?" Rentaro asked with irritation

"Because Nogla, being a fucking idiot, destroyed this handle for the portal!" Marcel replied

"What? I didn't do such thing!"

"Bullshit, Nogla. You are lying. I can smell it."

"Hey! Quit smelling my shirt!"

The pair ended up arguing and fighting again over who destroyed the handle although Nogla was the one who did it. Rentaro can only look at them with a sigh but was secretly happy. It's been two days since Kazumitsu's death and the pair's arrival, and already the pair is causing chaos. However, what really inspired Rentaro is that they may be older than him but they have some sort of vibe that makes people laugh and smile in amusement. Nogla and Marcel have that vibe.

 _David… Marcel… you make this more entertaining and humorous than I expected. Maybe… this is the right time for them to be protected. I'm their protector like me with Enju and Tina… That's good…_ Rentaro thought happily before smiling at the pair with amusement…

To be continued in Chapter 2: Yumiko Sakaki, the school killer and Rentaro's complete happiness

Next time on Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

 _Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK are still working on the portal._

"Marcel, do we have anything?" Nogla asked

"No. not really." Marcel casually replied

"That's odd. Let me see- OW!"

"Quit being a fucking idiot and look for some parts!"

"I am looking! You just hit me with a fucking frying pan!"

"BOYS, shut up! Oh. BTW, breakfast is ready!"

 _Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz, along with Yuji, were discussing why Amane entered their room_

"So, Yuji, do you have any ideas why Amane was in our room?" Cody asked

"I have an idea." Yuji replied

"What idea is that?" Brock asked him

"When I mentioned my sister to her, she was silent but when I asked her why, she just shrugged it off and continued talking to me."

"Hm… this is different than what we do."

"That's right… what can you guys do?"

"Well… we are YouTuber's. That's the only hint I'm going to tell you."

 _Yumiko is planning something. Something that she may regret forever…_

"I heard that Cody was here, Brock."

"Yes, he's here. Why? Do you have a reason why, Yumiko?"

"Um… no reason."

"Alright. I'll let you in. Just don't do something you may regret."

 _The others are trying to figure out where there friends are with one of them revealing a startling secret._

 _Wildcat: Guys, slow the fuck down! Jesus…_

 _Vanoss: Wildcat, what's going on?_

 _Wildcat: You know that chick that I mentioned a few days ago?_

 _Vanoss: Yes. You told us. What is it?_

 _Wildcat: She's stalking me. Literally._

 _Everyone else: What?!_

 _Ohm: What is her name?_

 _Wildcat: Her name is-_

 _Voice: It's you! Haha! I'm going to enjoy killing you, Tyler! You betrayed me!_

 _Wildcat: Get the fuck away, crazy bitch!_

 _Bryce: Wait… I recognize that voice._

 _Everyone else: What?! Tell us!_

 _Wildcat: Make it quick, Bryce! That bitch just destroyed my front door lock! Ahhhh!_

 _Bryce: It's Y…_

 _Will Nogla and Marcel make everyone happy and complete the portal?_

" _The reason why we do this is because we have been friends for nearly five years. You may not like it but this is what we do." Marcel explained_

 _Will I AM Wildcat escape from the deranged student?_

 _Wildcat: Ah! Fuck!_

 _Voice: I thought that we have something in common! I thought that you love me! But, you just have to betray me! You and your fucking friends! My brother's dead because of you, Tyler!_

 _Tyler: I don't even know what the fuck you are talking about, bitch!_

 _Voice: You know exactly why I'm talking about, Tyler!_

 _Tyler: How the fuck did you know my name, bitch? And, who the fuck are you?!_

 _Voice: My name is none of your concern! Haha!_

 _Wildcat: Fuck!_

 _Will RacingCatz realize that one of the students is a lifelong fan from his channel?_

" _Wait, are you Yumiko Sakaki?" Cody asked_

" _Yes, I am. Why?"_

" _Are you also Sakaki25?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well… it's nice to meet you after you tried to stab me with the knife, like Yuji said."_

" _Wait, you know that I tried to stab Yuji?"_

" _Yes. It's obvious."_

" _Oh… do you know me?"_

" _For the first time, I do. Yumiko, I'm RacingCatz or known as Cody. I've heard that you are a fan of mine."_

 _Find out next time on Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders_

Daithi de Nogla

Injuries: Severed Leg (Caused by Kisara Tendo.)

Real Name: David

Costumes: Default outfit, Zoidberg's outfit (GMOD), Janitor outfit (GTA5), Heroine outfit (CODWAWZOMBIES), Ajay Ghale outfit (Far Cry 4), SAS uniform (MW1RM), Rentaro's outfit

Primary Weapon: Rage Dragon Sword

Secondary Weapon: Fap2000 Machine Gun

Alt Weapon: Zoidberg's weapon

BasicallyIDOWRK

Real Name: Marcel

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: Finn's outfit (GMOD), Uncraft ME 2 outfit, SAS uniform (MW1RM), Golf outfit with a bucket of Chicken as a hat (TUMG), Baker outfit (BIR: BAKING SIMULATOR), Kazumitsu's outfit

Primary Weapon: Finn's sword (Basically version)

Secondary Weapon: M16 Rifle

Alt Weapon: Flappy Bird Rage Brass Knuckles

Moo Snuckel

Real Name: Brock

Injuries: Broken Nose

Costumes: GTA Online clothes (Default), Golf outfit (TUMG), Prison Jumpsuit, DeadPool outfit, Pyjamas

Primary Weapon: Fashion Sword

Secondary Weapon: Knife

Alt Weapon: CZ75 Pistol

RacingCatz

Real Name: Cody

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: Default, Luigi outfit (MKART 8), Pyjamas, Yuji's outfit

Primary Weapon: Katana Sword

Secondary: SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle

Rentaro Satomi

Injuries: Nothing

Costumes: Default

Primary Weapon: Enforcer Pistol

Secondary: Booster Shoes

Partners: Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK

Yuji Kazami

Injuries: Scars around his body (Years ago)

Costumes: Default, Tracksuit

Primary Weapon: Bare-Hands

Secondary: Sniper Rifle

Partners: Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz

How they look like

Daithi de Nogla

Nogla's appearance is similar to his one from the Japanese Candy Tasting video on Lui Calibre's Channel. However, he wears black rimmed glasses.

BasicallyIDOWRK

Marcel is wearing his outfit from GMOD. He currently has black hair that is covered by his hat.

Moo Snuckel

Brock is wearing his outfit from GTA 5 and GMOD. However, his hair is from his Face Reveal video.

RacingCatz

Cody's default costume is similar to Yuji's outfit except his t-shirt is black and has a cat on it. He has a watch on his left wrist and he has blue sneakers. His hair is similar to Yuji's haircut but he has emo bangs that cover his face. He has dark blue eyes.

Protectors

 **Daithi de Nogla and BasicallyIDOWRK – Kaolla Su (Love Hina) and Rentaro Satomi (Black Bullet)**

 **Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz – Yuji Kazami**

 **I AM WILDCAT and Terrorizer – Saya Endo**

 **Mini Ladd and BigJigglyPanda – Hayato Shinomiya**

 **Ohmwrecker and FourZer0Seven – Revy**

 **Vanoss Gaming and H2O Delirious – Takako Suigara**

Objectives: Moo Snuckel and RacingCatz

 **1: Befriend all of the girls in the school**

 **2: Assist them of their personal issues**

 **3: Save Makina Irisu**

 **4: Help Yuji kill Kiyoka Irisu**

 **5: Protect Makina from Yuji's enemies**

 **6: Clear Yuji of his charges**

A/N: Chapter one is complete. Why I am not surprised? This chapter is longer than the prologue due to the events of the first Episode. While Moo and RacingCatz are fitting in with Yuji and his friends, Nogla & Basically are making a portal for transport and finding out where the rest of their friends are. The next chapter will have episodes 2 and 3 split in one so that won't be easy to do. It'll also explain why Yumiko recognized RacingCatz. As for the protector list, it's official like what Chizuru said. Nogla and Marcel are currently the only pair to have two helpers because they will be in Love Hina after Moo and Racing are finished with The Fruit of Grisaia. I hope that you love reading this and I'll see you in Chapter two!

Edit: I forgot about Bryce so I'll put him with Ohm and FourZer0 for the time being. In that case, if I forget about a member of the Vanoss crew, PM me about who it is and I'll pair him up with Bryce. Remember, it has to be a member of the crew. PewDiePie (Who deleted his channel), Markiplier (He rarely plays with the crew), JackSepticEye (Has yet to play with Vanoss and Friends), Droid, SeaNanners, GassyMexican and TheRPGMinx are exceptions so I'm putting up a poll of who will be Bryce's partner in the story.


	3. Update 1: I F cked Up!

Vanoss and Friends: Time Raiders

Update 1: Droid, Chilled, Akame Ga Kill and replacing the spots

Hello, guys. It's DavidKun799 and I'm going to give you guys an update on this story.

Well, I messed up again. It turns out that I forgot to add Droidd and Chilled because they were members of the Vanoss and Friends crew. As for Daithi de Nogla, I'm replacing him with Moo Snuckel because I just realized that Nogla suits well in The Fruit of Grisaia.

A guest told me that for Chilled and Droid, they will be in Akame Ga Kill because of its setting but I figured, because of BasicallyIDOWRK's GMOD outfit from Adventure Time, he should be in that universe instead, taking over Droid.

Sorry if this update was short but I couldn't help it. I hate fucking writers block!

So, without further ado, here is an updated list for the pairs

Moo Snuckel and SilentDroid– Black Butler and Various

Daithi de Nogla and RacingCatz – The Fruit of Grisaia

I AM WILDCAT and Mini Ladd – Tanaka-kun is always Listless

FourZer0Seven & Terrorizer – Kiss Him, Not Me

Vanoss Gaming and H20 Delirious – Another Destination

Ohmwrecker & BigJigglyPanda – Black Lagoon

Murksman & SMi7Y – One Piece

ChilledChaos and BasicallyIDOWRK – Akame Ga Kill

So, shall I add Bryce McQuaid, MR Sark, Cryaotic or a female YouTuber for the final pair to travel through time? Let me know when you message me and I'll see what I can do.

You can also tell me to change the pairs if they don't really fit with the world.

I'll see you next month for the release of the remake of the Prologue!

Peace!


End file.
